Bloody Butterfly
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: Rewritten. Summery inside. Oneshot.


_****_

Bloody Butterfly

_**by**_

_**BlackButterfly-RedRose.**_

_**Summery:**_

_**I had never liked my mother. My mother had never liked me.**_

_**He had never liked his father. His father had never liked him.**_

_**They were one and the same, and they knew from the beginning,  
they were meant for each other.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**SakuKonan (mother/daughter)**_

_**SakuPein (father/daughter)**_

_**ItaSaku (boyfriend/girlfriend.)**_

_**Type:**_

_**A.U. Drabble**_

**_(A/n:I had decided to make it a long one shot.)_**

I always promised myself I would never become like my mother. I would prove her wrong. I'm not weak and ugly as she said. My father would never say a word to me, because he thought the same. _How could I have such an ugly and weak child? You are supposed to be perfect. _My mother would say. I never said a word, even though I wanted to punch her face in. I wanted to hurt her and my father so badly. But I couldn't. Not yet. I had to be stronger for that.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 13 years old, and I am the daughter of The Leader of Akatsuki, Pein, and his partner and wife, Konan.

-

I stood in front of my mother and father, like I did every month on the third Saturday. They, of course, were disappointed.

_"You haven't improved at all, Sakura-chan..." _my mother hissed at me. She slapped me, daring me to oppose her. I merely stood in front of her, silent.

"Explain yourself." she demanded.

"My sensei won't teach me." I told her, whispering. My father watched me in the shadows. Not once in the thirteen years I have known him, has he ever spoken to me. It was my mother's job to take care of me, and he had other things to do.

"Excuses!" she spat.

I didn't dare respond. I bowed down and walked away, ignoring my mother. She trapped me in ivy vines, wrapping around my legs.

"You dare ignore me?" she asked dangerously.

"I dare." I told her coldly. She smirked and created hand signs. A sudden pain in my back caused me to screech in pain, falling to the floor limp. I screamed louder, praying to the gods to make the pain end. It was worse than dying. It had felt as if my back was wrenching open, my skin moving under my clothes. It tore open my red kunoichi uniform, and out came a pair of white and red wings. Swirls of crimson shimmered in the light as it dripped off the wings.

The wings in itself were beautiful. They shimmered and twinkled in the dim moonlight, crimson blood dripping of the red wings that faded into white. I gasped as I involuntarily flapped them.

"You have my mark, Sakura-_chan._You will be rejected by all those pathetic fools you call friends." She said as she walked away with Pein, then she turned around and said, "If you do not bring the Kyuubi to us by the end of the week, we will have to bring matters into our own hands." she told me, then left. My father had all ready went on ahead.

Then, it started to rain. It wasn't cold or cruel, as it usually was. No, it was warm, and it soothed the pain in my back.

"Daddy..." I whispered to him, "...why?"

I knew he had heard me.

It wasn't as if I didn't care for my father. I did. I cared for him more than my mother. I yearned to be with him more, but I knew it wouldn't ever happen. He was after all, the Leader of the Akatsuki. He had more important things to do.

And there, in the darkness and in the rain, I cried. Slowly as I slipped into the depths of unconsciousness, I felt myself being cradled into a pair of arms awkwardly, then I knew no more...

-

I woke up to the sound of a hospital room. I recognised two nurses hurrying around the room, a boy, probably 15, was sitting in the corner of the room, watching me intently. I hissed in pain as I felt the wings retract, if only an inch.

"Don't..." I hissed at them.

They didn't hear me, either that, or they ignored me. I hated being ignored. Again they tried to retract the wings my detestful mother had given to me. I growled out in anger mixed with pain, and I screamed out at them, jumping out of the hospital bed. I tried to open my eyes, but they would not.

I heared the nurses gasp out in shock, and I made my way towards one. But then I was pinned to a wall by the boy.

"Do not move." The boy warned. I hissed again, for the pain was excruciating, he let me go, and I staggered forward. The wings were heavy.

"You have butterfly wings... similar to the monarch." the boy told me.

So, she gave me monarch wings. I sighed. I concentrated and flapped my wings, making me levitate above the ground. The nurse snorted in disgust.

"Stop you freak! You're making blood spray all over the room!!" a nurse yelled at me. I dropped down to the floor. I knew that voice.

"I-Ino-pig?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bill-board Brow, its me. You always want to be the center of attention don't you? I doubt Sasuke-kun likes butterfly freaks."

I fell forward onto my knees. The Ino I knew never talked to me like that. After the Chounin Exams, both swore not to be rivals again. We were best friends. We had always been best friends. I bit back a sob. The pain was unbearable. My mother could hear every word, due to the wings. She was enjoying this.

_'Damn that woman..' _

"Why can't I see?" I asked, whispering. A nurse I knew was not Ino placed her hands on her temples. She moved her chakra into my eyes and removed a chakra wall that was blocking her vision. I walked over to the mirror, eyes wide. My pink hair was longer and shinier, reaching to my heals. I looked at my wings. They were thin and transparent. They glittered by every move I made. They were light as a feather. My eyes were luminescent, shining like a jade moon in the sky. I was in a hospital gown that reached her knees, thank god it was tied in the back. I noticed something black on my left arm. A black rose with the Akatsuki cloud on the bottom. So that was her mark, the wings were just a cruel gift.

My mother always had a sick sense of humor.

I looked around the room. It was covered in medical tools and blood. My blood. But if I was losing so much blood, why was it that I hadn't fainted from blood loss?

Hinata, who was the other nurse, and Ino, and the boy, Uchiha Itachi were covered in my blood as well. Probably from me trying to fly. Struggling, I hissed in pain as my wings retracted into my back.

"What a waste of chakra. Come on Hina-chan, lets go tell Tsunade her most prized apprentice is awake." Ino said rudely.

I sat on the hospital bed. Staring down at my bloody hands.

"Thank you Uchiha-samma, it was you who found me in the forest." Itachi only acknowledged it with a curt nod.

"How did you get those wings?"

I stared up at him, shedding no emotion whatsoever. "You will keep it secret." I demanded. "You, Ino, Hinata and Tsunade-shishou are allowed to know. Can I trust you not to tell?"

"Only if you tell me how you got it." he answered.

"Fine. But later." I told him, sensing her team's chakra. Soon, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade came into the room. I was tackled into a hug by Naruto. I grunted in pain, but smiled. "Hello Naruto!" I said cheerily. Only Itachi seemed to recognise the facade.

"Sakura-chan!! We were so worried! We couldn't find you so we tried to look for you, then we saw Teme's brother carrying you! WHAT HAPPENED??"Naruto asked, shaking me.

"Speak for yourself, dobe. What did happen though, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall.

I turned to glance at Sasuke, then Itachi, then back to Naruto. "One, Naruto if you don't get off of me I'll punch your face in, two, I was attacked and fell unconscious."

Naruto gasped. "WHO WERE THEY?! I sware I will kill those who hurt our precious Sakura-chan!! Wait... DID THEY RAPE YOU?! ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?" Naruto asked again, shaking me. I slapped him hard and he landed on the floor.

Kakashi chuckled slightly. I punched him in the arm, braking a few bones. "Hentai!"

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. "Ok, Naruto, stop yelling, and I dont know who attacked me, but I'm damn well certain I'm still intact, even though its NONE of your business, and for Kami's sake Kakashi-sensei, IM ONLY THIRTEEN!!" I said in one long sentence.

"Team 7, you need to leave, except for you Sakura. Itachi, you stay." Tsunade ordered. Team 7 nodded and left.

"Sakura, what happend." Tsunade ordered her apprentice.

I blinked, and staired at the harsh rain out of the window. I knew it was a warning from my father. Why was he being so... attentive, all of a sudden?

"I.. I'm not sure. I just remember a lot of pain... and I fell unconscious." I lied.

Tsunade seemed to believe it, because she nodded and said, "I have ordered Ino and Hinata to sware to secrecy, as is Itachi. Just keep the wings retracted at all times." I nodded. Both Itachi and Tsunade left later. I walked over to the hospital and slept for three long days.

-

After a week I was released from the hospital. I had decided on a new hair style, since I didn't want to cut it off. I decided to cut my bangs at it's usual length, and tied a portion of my hair into a high pony-tail. I had been ordered to have a months vacation from missions with Team 7 and hospital work. I was actually looking forward to it. Until I had Uchiha Itachi on my doorstep.

"Tell me." he ordered. I sighed. And I told him.

"Your mother and father..." he questioned slowly.

I nodded. "Are Akatsuki."

Itachi pulled up his sleeve that covered a crimson cloud.

"Akatsuki..." I whispered. "They ordered you to capture Naruto, didn't they?" I asked, frightened.

Itachi nodded. I sighed. I smiled slightly. "Do you want to go flying?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. I grabbed him by the arm and ran. He played along and ran beside me. I jumped off my balcony as my wings slowly unveiled out of my skin. Instead of blood, glittery powder fell from my wings. I grabbed Itachi by the arms and I flapped my wings gently. We soared through the sky for what seemed like hours. I smirked as and idea ran through my mind. I dropped Itachi. He didn't seem at all startled.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled to him. By now we were a ways off from Konoha. Itachi landed on a branch and smirked, running after me. It took him only a few minutes to catch up to me. I sat down on the highest branch in the tallest tree, needing to rest. Itachi sat down beside me. We sat together silently, gazing at the moon.

"Maybe... being a freak isn't so bad." I whispered out loud.

"Better than being a prodigy." Itachi told me. "Besides... They're beautiful.." he told me, whispering into my ear. I blushed slightly.

I leaned against his shoulder, sighing in content. He kissed my forehead, and snaked his fingers into mine. Slowly, I fell asleep. But with my true love at my side.

We were one and the same. With each other, both non-perfect in others eyes, but perfect in each others, we were truly content.

* * *

xXTwo years laterXx

I wrote the memories of that day into my journal, sighing. Itachi sat on my bed. He was taller, lean and muscular at the age of 17. I felt so lucky to have the Uchiha prodigy as my boyfriend.

It was instant connection with me and him, and I was truly grateful. The only thing that bothered me about Itachi, is that he has been trying to get to Naruto. And, despite his character, deep down, and I mean _really _deep, he didn't have the heart to kidnap Naruto because he was Sasuke's, and my own, best friend. He told my father he was waiting for the opportune moment.

Dont think that he's being all kawaii or what have you, he wasn't, and never will be. He's not capable of it. He's still the silent as ever, cold and merciless. He wasn't the one to show affection. It was rare, if he did so at all. But, he was possessive. Very possessive. He would glare at any guy who passed me, with this er... look on their face. They would run away like dogs with their tales between their legs... literally.

But thats what I love about him. The small signs of affection he passed my way, were very special. After all, he was an Uchiha who held their emotions in check. The small things mattered the most.

Despite my... _gift _from my mother, he still hung around. The wings would often give me pain, but he was there for the whole ride. Unlike my other friends. Only a few, true friends still accepted me.

Ino wasn't one of them.

She was the one who told Konoha in the first place. Even though she swore to secrecy, she thought I wanted Sasuke, so she told just to make him hate me.

First off, he had always hated me. So there was no point in even telling.

Second, it didn't even work. He still hates Ino. Now, he's dating Hanabi.

So now Ino is furious with me and trying to make my life a living hell. But it's okay, she can play her childish games all she wants. She isn't going to win.

Over the past two years I have been dating Itachi, I trained more and more frequently, doing my best to use the wings to my advantage. I have been. I could use the dust from my wings as a poison, fused with my chakra so a medic-nin could not remove it. But I only used that as a last resort, and I haven't tested it on any one other than a few prisoners. They were going to die anyway. My way was less painful.

Alas, all the training I have done with Itachi and Tsunade, being the top medic in all the village, di not impress my mother. Even when I killed an Akatsuki, much to my father's distaste, she was not impressed.

I don't think she ever will be.

I put down my pen and closed the journal I have been keeping.

Walking over to Itachi, he stood up from my bed and placed a small peck on my lips. I could taste a hunger and longing on them.

Yes, we have not done everything most boyfriends and girlfriends have done. Quite frankly, I wanted to wait. I have told him many a time I was abstinent, and I avoided seduction missions at all cost. At first, he didn't believe me. A kunoichi, abstinent? It was unheard of. But I had also told him, if I died, I wanted to die a virgin or married and in old age. In between was not an option.

But he was a man, after all. He pressed me for it, aroused me as any man would. Still, it was no.

He hadn't pressed any further.

And I needn't worry of him cheating. He wasn't that type of man. He couldn't handle more than one woman. I was an emotional roller coaster already.

"Itachi-kun, when do you leave for your mission?" I asked him. He had an Akatsuki mission, one, thankfully, that didn't involve Naruto.

"Tomorrow." he answered finally.

I nodded. "I have to see Mother and Father tonight. Will you be joining me?"

Itachi stared at me. I could tell he was thinking. I had spent most of my days learning his body language, and still after two years, I had a lot to learn.

"No." he answered finally.

"Why not?"

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Leader-samma had ordered me not to."

Ah, Father dearest. After the encounter with mother, and gaining the wings, he was a lot more attentive as of late. No, he did not speak to me. But some how, I know he cares, and always had.

I nodded. I walked into the bathroom and dreesed into my new kunoichi uniform. A black skirt and red boxing shorts with black zip up boots, and a black tankover lapping my fishnet shirt and black lace bra.

I usually dressed this way to annoy the hell out of Itachi. As I left the bathroom I heard a low growl coming from Itachi.

And it worked every time too.

I kissed him on the cheek, but he claimed my lips hungrily before I could leave. It held a sort of longing, as if he would never be able to kiss me again. But I would only be gone for an hour, at the most.

I kissed him back with equal force before I left. And as I gave him a quick glance before I bid goodbye, I saw a small tear disappearing from view. I knew not to ask. I bed good bye then left, the tear still clear in my mind.

-

I met my father and mother in the forest 15 miles off of Konoha. a lake was nearby, so I decided to play in the water untill my parents got there. I walked on the water, wings spread out to their full length, a good 5 feet. I fused the water with my chakra, spinning around and around in the moonlight, clearly enjoying myself.

Although, I couldn't escape the feeling I was being watched.

I shrugged it off, then lost track of time as I entered my child hood memoirs.

-

I had spaced out, but still on top of the water, until the rain warned me of their coming. I retracted my wings and waited for them on the lake shore. They arrived only minutes later. But, with Itachi beside them.

I gave him a confused look.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming Itachi."

He shook his head. "I said I wouldn't be coming with you."

"Sakura, I had given you enough time to train and prove your worth to the Akatsuki. You haven't improved at all." Her mother told her harshly.

"What are you talking about? I became the second best Medic-nin, next to Tsunade! I used my wretched wings to my advantage, and you say I haven't improved?" I asked, yelling at her.

She slapped me across my face. "Silence!" she barked. "You are of no use to Akatsuki, therefor you will be killed."

I scowled. How could this be happening? How could she do this to her own daughter?

"By whom?" I asked, growling out in anger.

"Itachi."

-

I felt my eyes widen. How could this be? Why him? I turned to look at him, my eyes asking him. He merely nodded.

"You wouldn't.." I asked, letting the question hang. He nodded. In a flash he was running at me. I unsheathed my Katana, the Katana he had named Mio and given to me, and shield it from his own. The battle contained all ninjutsu you could even imagine. I fought long an hard, until I was too wounded to even stand up.

He sat by me, and whispered into my ear,

"I love you."

Then, I felt the blade swipe across my neck.


End file.
